Gaston LeGume/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil Gaston LeGume from the Beauty and the Beast series. Gallery 1991 film Gaston.jpg Gaston.JPG|Gaston singing about Belle's beauty. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg|Gaston telling LeFou his plan to marry Belle during "Belle". GastonVillain.jpg|Gaston admiring himself through a mirror. Gaston smile.jpg|Gaston's smile Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg|Gaston hitting LeFou for calling Maurice crazy (in an attempt to impress Belle). Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg|Gaston and LeFou laughing when one of Maurice's inventions backfired. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1784.jpg|Gaston and Lefou discussing their plan of surprising Belle. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg|"I like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I'd better go in there and propose to the girl!" (laughs) Gastonproposed.jpg|Gaston giving his "proposal" to Belle. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg|Gaston vainly making sure his teeth are clean. MarryMeBelle.png|Gaston pinning Belle on her door to get her approval. IDoNotDeserveYouGaston.png|Gaston attempting to grope an uncomfortable Belle, who rejects his proposal. MuddyGaston.png|Gaston ending up thrown into a mud pit after Belle throws him out of her house, much to LeFou's amusement. GastonAngryVow.png|"I'll have Belle for my wife! Make no mistake about THAT!!" Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.jpg|A furious and humiliated Gaston storming off. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2808.jpg|LeFou and the Bimbette Girls cheering up Gaston after his failed proposal. 830px-Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-2888.jpg|"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating." BeatingUpHisBuddies.png|Gaston violently wrestling his buddies to overemphasize his strength. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3129.jpg|Gaston's hairy chest. 258px-Gaston.png|Gaston's enormous collection of animal antlers. TavernMeeting.png|Gaston exclaiming to Monsieur D'Arque of his plan to marry Belle. Batbscreencapgl.jpg|Gaston's evil grin as he makes a deal with Monsieur D'Arque. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg|Gaston telling LeFou to remain at Belle's house until she returns with Maurice. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7734.jpg|Gaston watching behind the shadows as LeFou explains that Maurice was acting crazy in the tavern. DArqueLastScene.png|Gaston watching as Belle confronts D'Arque for declaring her father insane. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.jpg|Gaston offering Belle to have Maurice released in exchange for her hand in marriage, which she refuses. MauriceWasRightAllAlong.png|Gaston realizing that his plan is foiled after Belle proved Maurice's sanity by revealing the Beast's existence with a magic mirror. Angry_Gaston.jpg|Gaston being completely jealous after learning that Belle would prefer the Beast over himself. Gaston_gathering_a_lynch_mob.png|Gaston stealing the magic mirror and manipulating the villagers to help him kill the Beast by playing off their fear of monsters. The Mob Song.png|"We'll lay siege to the castle and BRING BACK HIS HEAD!!" 4004770-8140251666-18730.jpg|"Take whatever booty you can find! But remember: the Beast is MINE!" IMG 0921.PNG|Gaston leading the mob inside the Beast's castle. 2017-11-17 (2).png|Gaston entering the West Wing to confront the Beast. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8959.jpg|Gaston with his bow drawn, ready to attack the Beast. gaston_by_historysmurf-d6sy3u8.gif|"What's the matter, Beast? (laughs) Too kind and gentle to FIGHT BACK?!" 464361_1276312679103_full.jpg|Gaston with his makeshift club, preparing himself to kill the Beast. Vlcsnap-2010-07-26-17h09m45s232.jpg|Gaston finding himself in the Beast's wrath following Belle's return to the castle. 1136307 1351504081750 full.jpg|Gaston struggling as the Beast viciously fights back. Gastonbelleismine.png|"It's over, Beast! BELLE IS MINE!" GastonAtTheMercyOfTheBeast.png|Gaston getting his life at stake as the Beast threatens to drop him into the castle moat. GastonBeggingForMercy.png|Gaston cowardly begging for mercy. Gaston grinning evilly.png|Gaston stabbing the Beast out of spite after the latter spared his life. 719672_1305612216191_full.jpg|Gaston screaming as he falls to his death in the castle moat after losing his balance on the balcony. Gaston's death.gif|Gaston's demise. Live-Action Ouat-sir-gaston-570x321.jpg|Gaston in Once Upon a Time Donnygastonbeautyandthebeast.jpg|Gaston on Beauty and the Beast Musical Videogames Roaredbeast_Gaston.jpg|Gaston in Beauty and the Beast Roar of the Beast Gaston_KHX.png|Gaston in Kingdom Hearts Gaston_DMK.jpg|Gaston in Disney Magic Kingdoms 2017 film BTB_BusShelter_Gaston_v3_Sm.jpg|Gaston's promotional image. IMG_9033.JPG|Gaston discusses to LeFou on his admiration to Belle IMG_9036.JPG|Gaston trying to woo Belle IMG_9039.JPG|Gaston on a singing showdown with LeFou IMG_9037.JPG|Gaston during his theme song "Gaston" IMG_8820.PNG|Gaston's furious stare being showed as he showed contempt on Belle's defiance and her defense for the Beast while LeFou attempts to reason out to Gaston. IMG_9032.JPG|Gaston berates LeFou for his cowardice and his reluctance for not siding him. IMG_9035.JPG|Gaston rallies the villagers in forming a mob against the Beast. IMG_8821.PNG|"I SAY WE KILL THE BEAST!" Gaston making a declaration as he enticed the villagers in his quest to kill the Beast much to Belle's, Maurice's and LeFou's dismay. IMG 9028.PNG|Gaston leading his mob. IMG_9034.JPG|Gaston before he betrays and abandons LeFou. IMG_9047.PNG|Gaston facing the Beast. LukeEvansBATB.png|Gaston's last moments before his death. IMG_2880.PNG|Gaston falling to his demise. ''House of Mouse'' Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 1.55.11 PM.png|Gaston in Mickey's House of Villains Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 1.56.01 PM.png|Gaston Joying the Party MuchosVillanosSentados.png Gastongirls.jpg|Gaston in House of Mouse Daisy_Gaston_and_Ariel.png Gaston&LeFouLaughAtMortimer.png GastónDaisy&Ariel_HoM-1.png Gastonhouseofmouse.png House_Of_Mouse_-_(Ep._44)_-_House_Of_Turkey5.jpg House_Of_Mouse_Gaston.jpg House_Of_Mouse_relax.jpg LeFou&Gaston-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png NoOneBreaksTheirLegLikeGaston.png NoOneEatsCandiedApplesLikeGaston.png NoOneMakesFacesInSpoonsLikeGaston.png NoOneOrdersDecafLikeGaston.png Disney Parks Gaston_at_Disney_parks_in_wintertime.jpg|Gaston on Disney Parks Gaston Disnryland.jpg Gaston 2 pic.jpg Gaston WDW 2011.jpg Merchandise Funkop_POP_-_Beauty_and_the_Beast_-_Gaston.jpg Beauty_and_beast_vinylmation_gaston.jpg|Gaston in Disney Vinylmation Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg|Gaston in Disney Villains Batb_Marvel_Comic_Scans.jpg|Gaston in Comics Videos Beauty and the Beast - Gaston The Mob Song (Gaston's Plan's Success) -Beauty and the Beast Beauty and the Beast (fight sence) Beauty and the Beast Gaston vs Beast Gaston's death HD Beauty and the Beast - Gaston - Original Soundtrack Gaston at The House of Mouse No One Eats Candy Apples Like Gaston! Gaston (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only) The Mob Song (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only) "Gaston" Clip - Disney's Beauty and the Beast Category:Galleries